


Clutch For Balance

by wraithsonwings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, POV First Person, POV Hannibal, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: An alternate take on a scene fromFromage.





	Clutch For Balance

**Author's Note:**

> For [Radiance Anthology](https://radiance-anthology.tumblr.com/)'s [#HannigramFirstKissChallenge](https://radiance-anthology.tumblr.com/post/168855320917/hannigramfirstkisschallenge-3).
> 
> Author credit should also go to Bryan Fuller, who wrote like 20% of this fic. ;)

“Wondering then why you kissed her and felt compelled to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it.”

 

I turn from the fridge and Will is there. He presses his lips to mine. He smells of soot, dog, fear, and beneath it all the sweet heat of his fevered mind. I let him in and he takes. He tastes of whiskey and his tongue against mine invites. _It challenges._ I wish to dominate but he tastes of a dream, of something I never imagined.

 

I don’t know which road to take.

 

I can’t.

 

I force him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and any kudos or comments!
> 
>  
> 
> [Join me on Tumblr](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
